


Pearls

by MissNMikaelson



Category: The Originals (TV), The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: 1920s AU, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 10:09:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29758041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissNMikaelson/pseuds/MissNMikaelson
Summary: Niklaus Mikaelson is one of the most notorious gangsters this side of the river. Being on his arm is dangerous, so dangerous her folks are spinning in their graves.But she knew what she was signing up for.ONESHOT
Relationships: Elena Gilbert/Klaus Mikaelson
Comments: 3
Kudos: 33





	Pearls

**Author's Note:**

> TUMBLR Prompt
> 
> I do not own TVD or TO. Loosely inspired by the life of Al Capone.

She wakes to an empty bed and is unable to summon an ounce of surprise. Still her arm slides back, touching first his pillow and then he indentation that is the sole indication he gained any sleep.

"Don't move."

She is more than willing to oblige his directive, retreating to the warmth of her own body. The sheets edge tickles her thighs, so low she knows he can see everything.

She doesn't care.

"Will I ever wake with your arms around me?" Sleep laces her voice, clings to each individual lash and weighs down her limbs.

The steady scratch of charcoal pauses and resumes.

"Should there come a night wherein I am not required elsewhere."

"So, never," she sighs. "What was it this time?"

"Jam with business, sweetheart," he chuckles. The sound resonates in her chest. "Some low-level goon from Trinity was caught by my lovely sister. The flat tire was trying to strike a bargain with our liquor supplier."

"Is Rebekah alright?"

"Right as rain, but I had to teach the young man a lesson he won't soon forget and send a message back to Tristan."

She manages to open her eyes enough to see blood clinging to his bruised knuckles.

"Nik!" She shifts.

"Don't move," he scolds, hovering a filthy hand above her shoulder; he won't mare her skin with the man's blood. "It looks worse than it is."

"Is the punk still breathin'?"

"He was on death's door when I finished grilling him."

"Good."

Her blasé attitude has her mother spinning in her grave. Truth be told it still unnerves her how swell she is with death, but he's her fella.

Ain't nobody comin' for her man.

She doesn't want anyone pointing fingers, but it's still nice to know he hasn't knocked anyone off.

"He obviously won't kick off on a count a lead poisoning. Did you really beat a man to near death for poaching a supplier?"

"Course not," he sneers at the blood on his hands a moment. "He spent last night making lewd comments about your gams. You remember love?"

"That man who tried to get me to dance?" At his nod she feels her lips raise in fond memory.

"You were flirting with him."

A scene from the gin joint flashes through her mind. Damon Salvatore, a low level member of the Trinity gang, set sights on her early. She let him buy her a drink since she couldn't purchase her own. The fairer sex are barred from such purchases.

"You didn't beat that patsy because of little ol' me?" She sits up, grinning. He doesn't scold her so she knows he's done sketching.

That, or she's made him mad.

"Don't be cross, baby," the sheet shifts, settles somewhere near her knees, "I only flirted to get a little attention from you. You've been so busy with Elijah, I feel like I haven't see you in weeks."

He rises from the chair, scrubs at the filth on his hands at the basin.

"Preparing a new location takes meticulous planning."

"There's already three backups, and I've lost track of how many safe houses," she rolls her eyes.

"I apologize for neglecting you, sweetheart." He circles around the bed, pausing to pick up a small box.

Her body leans back when he kneels on the mattress. She looks over a shoulder, frown deepening as he drapes a long strand of pearls around her neck. Cold marbles rest between her bared breasts, gathering with a tinkling sound between her thighs.

His hands make fleeting contact with her stomach as he quickly creates three loops. Beneath the strands her abdomen quivers, making the pearls dance across her naval.

"Is this meant to make up for it?" She fingers the necklace. "You should know by now you can't buy me with gifts."

"I know that, my love. I've been meaning to give you this gift for weeks," he wraps his arms around her from behind and kisses her soft shoulder. His hand flattens over her stomach; soon the curve would be seen on her silhouette and alter the fall of her drop waist dresses. "You're showing."

"That's what happens when you spoil my figure," she breathes, holding his wrist in place. "I don't need fancy gifts, baby; I just want you."

"Shall I take them back then?" He chuckles, nipping at her ear.

"Don't you dare," she lightly smacks his hand, giggling. Turning her head she catches his lips in a kiss.

She shifts, ready to twist around and entice him into spending the rest of the morning in their bed, but before she can so much as lift her leg a rapid knock sounds at their door.

She groans and reluctantly rises from the bed, bends and wraps a length of silk and chiffon around her body. Ostrich feathers tickle her arms and legs. A glance over her shoulder shows that he is equally as put off as she.

"Who's there?" She calls.

Rather than answer the door swings open for Elijah and his anxious expression.

"Are you two aware of the time?" She crosses her arms across her breasts.

"Apologies Elena," Elijah nods his head.

"We wouldn't be here if the matter weren't urgent."

Tiny footsteps scamper through the hallway directly towards the bedroom. Elijah steps aside just in time to avoid being run over by his niece.

Her green nightdress twirls as she spins around, wide awake despite the early hour.

Nik bends and scoops her up.

"What is going on?"

"Salvatore woke up."

His words send a chill down her spine.

"He's pointed directly at you, knows you're dizzy with a dame," his eyes flicker to Elena and their daughter.

Neither of them wear wedding bands to protect her from retribution, but it seems someone has found out.

"Trinity's been looking for any reason to throw their full force of power at us," Elijah adjusted his cuffs. "Start packing. The three of you will be on the next train to New Orleans. I've sent a telegram ahead to Kol; he'll meet you at the station."


End file.
